


Eggnog

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus seeks eggnog. (And revenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Gift for P_for_polkadots.

Severus hears the footsteps coming and picks up his wand to flick the door open.

Remus strides right across the floor to his desk, fixing Severus with such a striking set of puppy eyes that Severus freezes mid-letter.

“Sev, all the eggnog’s gone.”

Severus’ eyes automatically flicker to the empty mug on the corner of his desk before he can stop himself.

Remus catches this, of course, and says in a half-accusation, half-whimper, “You drank all the eggnog?”

Severus briefly considers lying before grumbling, “I drank all _my_ eggnog.” Because they’re in his house, and it’s his fridge, and the eggnog was his and Remus is his and he really shouldn’t be feeling guilty about it.

Remus’ face stays in a pout for a few more seconds before settling into that neutral, mature look of his that rarely bodes well for Severus. Mostly because it usually precedes the more mischievous one. With a quirked smile across his scarred and handsome face, Remus takes that final step closer, and Severus abruptly finds his lap full of Remus.

Remus wriggles to get comfortable, straddling Severus’ thighs. The movement’s probably calculated to get a rise out of Severus’ nether regions, and it works. Remus’ hands settle on Severus’ shoulders, and Severus grabs Remus tightly, both to steady him and warily just-in-case.

Remus purrs throatily, “I want that eggnog,” and leans in so fast that Severus barely has time to tilt his head. Their lips smash together, and Severus groans in spite of himself. This lets Remus in, and Remus hungrily ravages Severus’ mouth, feeling and tasting and sucking. Remus grinds raunchily against Severus during it, and Severus tries to pull him that extra bit closer. He tries to crush them together, even though Remus is being a naughty little imp that really should be _punished_ instead of kissed.

But he kisses Remus anyway and stands up just as suddenly. He holds Remus so firmly against him that Remus doesn’t fall—he simply transfers his legs to wrap tightly around Severus’ waist, and Severus bends Remus back over his desk. His inkpot wobbles precariously in the corner as Severus ravishes his lover, important documents and letters be damned. Remus clutches at him and idly plays with his long hair. Their tongues battle and their hips are still moving, rutting together feverishly. Severus was sitting with all his dignity just five minutes ago.

Now he’s a horny teenager all over again, wanting nothing more than to nail Remus against every surface in the house. When he pulls back for air, Severus picks up his wand again and carefully spells his desk clean. He starts divesting Remus of his robes, while Remus smacks his lips and mumbles, “I think you put too much nutmeg.”

Severus scowls and doesn’t listen, because he knows no one can brew a better eggnog than him, and he’s going to fuck Remus into oblivion until Remus cries and begs and takes it back.


End file.
